Love Education
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Argumentasi, pertikaian, kesalahpahaman, dan sedikit acara jambak-menjambak serta saling cakar. Delapan tahun pertalian cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Namun akankah sedikit edukasi cinta dari Master Lu dan Master Oh mampu menyelamatkan hubungan mereka? Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.9 :** ** _It's the small things in the relationship that mean the most_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Love Education** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Delapan adalah sebuah angka yang tak memiliki ujung pangkal. Delapan seakan-akan adalah simbol Infinity yang mengabah kepada sesuatu yang tak memiliki limitasi. Kau pula harus melalui angka satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, dan tujuh untuk tiba di angka delapan.

Tahun ini adalah tahun kedelapan sejak Baekhyun resmi menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Ia berambisi bahwa di tahun kedelapan, hubungan mereka akan berjalan semakin baik. Semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala dan Chanyeol akan lebih memahami dirinya. Ia berkehendak agar hubungan mereka memiliki makna yang sama seperti simbol Infinity. Dan ia berharap kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka alami selama delapan tahun terakhir tak lenyap begitu saja oleh karena keegoisan.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Byun Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ia takut mendapati perasaan tersebut bersalin menjadi sebuah kedengkian akibat segala macam argumentasi yang mereka lalui. Ia jemu. Ia menginginkan sebuah perubahan. Tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang tersaut di dalam kepalanya; perpisahan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin kau yang memasak!" Bentak Baekhyun sembari melempar bantalan sofa ke arah lelaki jangkung yang kini tengah berdiri di sisi meja makan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk!" balasnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Ia memalingkan pandangan pada Jajangmyun yang setengah jam lalu ia beli di restoran di seberang jalan.

"Kalau begitu kau makan saja sendiri semuanya!"

"Mana bisa!"

Kini tungkai jenjang tersebut melangkah maju, dan Baekhyun lantas bergerak mundur. Ia mengangkat tangan dengan mata membeliak.

"Berhenti di sana!" dengkingnya cepat.

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan titahnya. Ia tetap merapatkan jarak hingga tanpa sengaja pinggang Baekhyun membentur meja tinggi di sisi kanan. _Well_ , benda-benda yang terbujur di atasnya adalah koleksi miniatur keramik milik Chanyeol. Dan kabar buruknya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan salah satu yang paling berharga bagi lelaki tersebut.

Suara benturan membuat telinganya berdengung. Segalanya terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Lubang hidung Chanyeol membesar bersamaan dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar ketika ia menyerukan kata _'tidak'_ dengan suara berat miliknya. Kedua mata Baekhyun segera terpejam ketika hal terakhir yang ia dapati adalah serpihan keramik yang berjebai di atas lantai, mengelilingi posisinya berdiri.

Ia menanti reaksi Chanyeol berikutnya, masih setia mengatupkan kelopak mata seerat mungkin. Apakah lelaki itu hendak melayangkan sebuah hantaman di wajah mulusnya? Apakah ia akan menendang Baekhyun tepat di ulu hati hingga mulutnya memuntahkan carian pekat?

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun tak ingin berakhir di sebuah pembaringan rumah sakit. Atau barangkali wajah buruknya akan mendekorasi halaman depan surat kabar mingguan setelah mengalami tindak kekerasan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih yang sudah ia pacari selama delapan tahun. Kekasih yang sudah merampas ciuman pertamanya di kolong meja ruang guru. Kekasih yang memberikan sebuah cincin plastik ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya di tengah-tengah hujan badai pada tahun kedua di SMA. Terlebih, apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga serta teman-temannya nanti? Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa terkadang Chanyeol seperti seekor binatang buas ketika sedang marah.

Satu menit terlampaui, namun Baekhyun masih belum merasakan hantaman di pipi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui mata kanan, mencoba memastikan bahwa Chanyeol takkan segera menerjangnya dari jarak tiga meter. Yang ia dapati justru tatapan menikam dari sang Kekasih dengan tarikan napas pendek. Hidungnya kembang-kempis ketika ia mengatakan, "Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Tak sampai lima langkah, ia kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat dan lelaki itu tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima yang terburuk. Namun justru sesuatu meragut surainya, menyentak kepala Baekhyun ke depan. Pinggangnya kembali membentur meja miniatur dan menjatuhkan lebih banyak koleksi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepada bayi-bayiku?!" bentaknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Yah, lepaskan, bodoh! Apakah mereka lebih berharga dariku?"

"Tentu saja mereka lebih berharga darimu. Kau tahu berapa banyak uang dan waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mendapatkan mereka?"

"APA?!" ia menepis tangan Chanyeol hingga melepas cengkraman dari rambut pendeknya. Beberapa helainya jatuh dan meninggalkan rasa perih di kulit kepala. "Hei, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan delapan tahun hidupku untuk menjadi pacarmu, lalu sekarang kaubilang bahwa aku sama sekali tak berharga?"

Kali ini Baekhyun-lah yang menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Kakinya berjingkat dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan lantaran tingginya sama sekali tak menyamai Chanyeol. Oh, betapa ia membenci perbandingan fisik mereka.

" _Ah_ , _ah_ , sakit, hentikan!" rintih Chanyeol.

"Sakit, bukan? Tapi tidak sesakit perasaanku sekarang, kau tahu!"

"Byun Baek—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan Byun Baek-mu lagi!"

" _Aw_ , hentikan, Baek! Kau akan membuatku botak! Aku bahkan tidak menjambakmu sekeras ini."

"Kau mencabut beberapa helai rambutku, bodoh!"

"Apakah rambutmu lebih berharga dariku?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Baekhyun berjingkat ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. _Well_ , bukankah ini seperti _déjàvu_? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tolol?

"Tentu saja, rambutku lebih berharga darimu. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dan uang untuk memeliharanya!"

"Byun Baek~" Chanyeol mulai merengek. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan di depan wajah dan memohon agar Baekhyun bersedia melepaskan surainya.

"Tidak mempan, Yeol," ujarnya, berupaya meneguhkan hati.

"Baek, maaf," Chanyeol mulai melayangkan tatapan Puss-in-Boots-nya. Dan pertahanan Baekhyun pun mulai goyah. Ia menggigit bibir bawah tampak bimbang. Tanpa sadar, cengkramannya pun merenggang. Chanyeol segera menarik diri sebelum Baekhyun kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membandingkanku dengan miniatur-miniatur bodohmu." Ketus Baekhyun sembari membuang pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Miniatur bodoh? Maaf, tapi yang kutahu kaulah yang bersikap bodoh selama ini."

"Park Chanyeol, jangan membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku bisa saja menendang bokongmu sekarang juga dan membakarmu hidup-hidup."

Mendengar ultimatumnya, Chanyeol segera menjauh beberapa langkah. Ia pastikan bahwa jarak dua meter kini memisahkan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat ketika ia melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah mereka. Chanyeol masih berdiri, siap membentengi diri jika lelaki tersebut hendak menerjang. Dan sekonyong-konyong, Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah. Ia lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Ia lelah oleh masalah-masalah yang berawal dari pekara kecil. Terlebih, lelaki itu tak lagi merasakan letupan dahsyat dalam hatinya ketika Chanyeol berinisiatif melakukan kontak fisik padanya. Sebenarnya, lebih karena beberapa bulan terakhir Chanyeol kepalang sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk hubungan mereka. Ia baru saja menjabat posisi tinggi di perusahaan keluarganya. Dan untuk mempertahankan itu, Chanyeol justru mengorbankan seluruh waktunya guna mengukuhkan posisi. Dan perlahan-lahan Baekhyun pula menyadari bahwa ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak lagi membutuhkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menamatkan segalanya.

"Apakah kita harus berpisah?" tuturnya tiba-tiba.

Sontak mata Chanyeol membeliak. "Apa?"

"Berpisah, Park Chanyeol." Ia memindahkan beban tubuh ke kaki kiri tanpa melepas koneksi mata mereka.

"Sejak dua tahun terakhir kita selalu bertengkar. Dan kupikir sekarang adalah titik terendah dari segalanya. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk berpisah."

"Baek, kau mabuk?"

Lelaki itu berdecak sembari memutar kedua bola mata.

"Kau melihatku meminum alkohol tadi?"

" _Well_ , tidak." Balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Lalu kenapa menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting? Aku sedang sedang berbicara serius." Intonasinya kembali meninggi.

"Pertanyaanku tadi juga serius." Bahu Chanyeol bergedik tak peduli.

"Cukup, kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana menurutmu? Putus?"

Ia menggeleng cepat dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sedang memperhitungkan jawaban yang hendak ia lontarkan. Ketika kepalanya nyaris menggeleng, maka anggukan ragu segera menggantikannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecut. "Lihat, kau pun ragu dengan jawabanmu sendiri."

"Aku bukan ragu, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Kilahnya.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda." Gumam Chanyeol sembari merunduk. Keheningan menguasai selama beberapa sekon hingga akhirnya lelaki itu berdeham untuk membuka suara kembali.

"Dengar, sejak beberapa hari terakhir aku sudah mencari solusi untuk masalah kita. Dan satu-satunya yang kudapatkan hanya Luhan dan Sehun."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa mereka?"

"Kau tahu mereka sudah bersama selama sembilan tahun, 'kan? Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa mereka masih mesra sampai sekarang. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika meminta saran dari mereka?"

"Park Chanyeol, itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku. Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba."

Sebuah seringaian lebar terpatri pada wajah tampan Chanyeol selepas kalimat persetujuan dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan buat keributan sekecil apapun." Ujarnya kemudian sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan mengganti miniatur yang kupecahkan." Cetusnya.

Raut Chanyeol berbinar. "Benarkah? Kau akan mengganti semuanya?"

"Hanya yang kupecahkan, Park Chanyeol, dan itu hanya satu buah. Sisanya kau benahi sendiri."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun segera menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi bedebam lantang, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di posisinya.

Selama dua puluh lima tahun masa hidupnya, ini adalah situasi paling kikuk yang pernah dialami Baekhyun. Si Bodoh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjeblak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menarik selimut dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia lantas menyerukan namanya tepat di sisi telinga lalu menyeretnya paksa ke kamar mandi. Oh, jika saja saat itu Baekhyun mampu memungut kesadaran dalam waktu singkat, maka ia sudah menjerat leher Chanyeol dengan tali sepatu baunya. Demi Tuhan, lelaki tersebut membangunkannya pukul enam pagi untuk bersiap-siap menyambangi kediaman Luhan dan Sehun. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, ia menggedor pintu rumah mereka dengan semangat penuh, nyaris membangunkan tetangga yang lain. _Well_ , Luhan tampak kesal ketika ia membuka pintu tanpa mengenakan pakaian dengan rambut yang menajuk ke segala arah. Matanya separuh terpejam dengan wajah geram.

Kini keempat orang tersebut terduduk di ruang tengah. Sehun dan Luhan menempatkan diri di sofa panjang di seberang Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Luhan masih nampak pegal hati sementara Sehun hanya menatap keduanya dengan wajah tolol. Agaknya ia masih belum pulih benar dari rasa kantuk.

"Jadi kalian kemari dan mengusik tidur kami hanya untuk ini?"

Luhan-lah yang membelah keheningan. Baekhyun berjengit dan segera mengangguk cepat. Sungguh mati lelaki itu berjuang mengabui kegugupan. Ia sudah mengenal Luhan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA dan kendati parasnya lugu, namun tidak jika ia sedang geram. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin mengulang peristiwa mengerikan yang pernah ia alami di tahun akhirnya di SMA dulu.

"Kumohon ajari kami, Master." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan pancaran semangat di kedua matanya.

Sontak Sehun menegakkan tubuh tatkala telinganya menangkap kata terakhir yang diucapkan manusia tolol tersebut. Keduanya masih bergeming, menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Namun tiga detik kemudian, ledakan tawa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Luhan kini membuang diri ke sadaran sofa sembari memegang perut kramnya. Sementara Sehun menghantam lengan sofa dengan kepalan tangan lantaran tak mampu meredakan tawa.

"Benar, benar, panggil kami Master Lu dan Master Oh." Ujar lelaki cadel tersebut di antara tawanya.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kami kemari hanya ingin meminta bantuan, Oh Sehun."

"Baek, turuti saja," sela Chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu lantas menepisnya tanpa memberi lirikan. "Kalian—"

"Baiklah, serahkan semuanya kepada kami." Luhan segera membuka suara. Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa, lalu berjalan mengitari posisi duduk Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dengan tangan yang disembunyikan di balik tubuh. "Kira-kira, kenapa kalian nyaris berpisah?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Bukankah itu sebabnya kami kemari?"

"Apa kalian masih saling mencintai?" ia tak mengindahkan sindiran lelaki pendek tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Ia sadar benar bahwa perasaannya masih begitu kuat untuk Baekhyun. Namun ada sekelumit keraguan yang kerap membuatnya bertanya-tanya; apakah mereka masih mampu bertahan? Bukankah cinta tak berarti harus selalu bersatu?

"Aku percaya kalian masih mencintai satu sama lain," ucap Sehun sembari menatap kelima jemari mulusnya seakan-akan ia tak begitu terkesan dengan topik mereka kali ini.

"Dengar," Luhan kembali berbicara. "Kalian hanya perlu menyenggangkan waktu bersama-sama. Kapan terakhir kali kalian pergi berkencan? Kapan terakhir kali kau bersikap acuh satu sama lain? Kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memasakkan makan malam untuk si Tampan Baekhyun?"

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris menjeluak ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Ia mencoba terlampau keras untuk menjadi seorang spesialis cinta. Bahkan pemilihan kata-katanya terdengar sangat menggelikan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Waktuku lebih banyak terbuang di kantor. Kupikir saat kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun akan menyambutku dengan senyuman, pelukan, makan malam, dan pijatan di sana-sini. Tetapi justru yang kudapati adalah ocehan panjang dari mulut pedasnya. Oh, beberapa jambakan dan cakaran, terkadang." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengedikkan bahu. Sementara lelaki yang kini tengah duduk di sisinya sedang berjuang keras untuk tak melayangkan sebuah hantaman di sisi kepalanya.

"Nah, ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, oke?" sambung Luhan sembari menjentikkan jari.

"Kau menginginkan perhatian, dan Baekhyun pula menginginkan perhatian. Kalian hanya tak memiliki waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik hingga semua ini terjadi."

"Luhan, hentikan omong kosongmu. Langsung saja ke inti; kami harus bagaimana sekarang? Menurutmu berpisah adalah jalan yang terbaik? _Well_ , menurutku begitu."

Lelaki itu kembali mengempaskan diri di sisi Sehun sembari melingkarkan lengan di pundak kekasihnya. "Tidak, tidak," ia menggeleng. "Itu hanya akan membuat kalian berdua menderita."

Keduanya meringis, menyaksikan kemesraan Luhan dan Sehun ketika mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah vonis terberat. Vonis yang akan mengakhiri delapan tahun pertalian mereka. Baekhyun ingin melempar bantalan sofa tersebut tepat ke wajah Luhan, namun ia pula tak ingin mencari perkara. Setidaknya hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membenahi prahara.

"Lalu apa, Master Lu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabar mendengar solusi Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta?" Luhan membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oh, ini adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar." Gumam Baekhyun sembari memutar kedua bola mata.

"Karena dia selalu meminjamkan PR-nya padaku?" jawab Chanyeol, polos.

Sehun mendengkus, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa di balik bahu Luhan. Dan telapak tangan Baekhyun lantas mendarat di permukaan pahanya dengan bunyi menyakitkan. Panas dan perih merambati permukaan kulit, dan rintihan pun meluncur dari celah kedua bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan, Baek?"

"Kau menyukaiku karena aku selalu meminjamkan PR?"

" _Well_ , kenyataannya memang begitu. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku dari hukuman Han Sonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu aku menyukaimu karena kau memiliki senyum abnormal."

"Senyumku abnormal? Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Nah!" Luhan kembali memekik, menarik atensi kedua lelaki tersebut. "Itu yang hilang dari kalian."

Pandangan penuh tanda tanya dilayangkan kepadanya, termasuk Sehun yang kini menatap sang Kekasih untuk mendengar penjabaran lebih luas.

"Hubungan kalian di mulai dari hal-hal kecil. Kalian menyukai satu sama lain karena perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan. Bagaimana mungkin senyum _'abnormal'_ Chanyeol bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun? Bagaimana mungkin tindakan Baekhyun dapat membuat Chanyeol terpesona? Kalian sudah tak lagi memberikan perhatian masing-masing. Semuanya diawali dari sebuah tindakan kecil. Kenapa tidak kalian lakukan seperti apa yang sering kalian lakukan dulu?" terangnya dengan kedua alis berjingkat tinggi.

"Maksudmu, mengenang ulang masa-masa awal pacaran kami?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya,"

Kini Baekhyun memberanikan diri melirik Chanyeol yang nampak sangat tertarik dengan gagasan Luhan. "Yeol, kau dengar apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ayo kita coba, Baek!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Silakan mencoba!" seru Sehun seraya bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu depan untuk pasangan tersebut. "Aku harus melanjutkan istirahat jadi cepatlah angkat kaki dari sini." Ujarnya, tak mampu menahan kuap.

"Kau mengusir kami?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama delapan tahun umur hubungan mereka, tak pernah sekali pun suasana menjadi sekikuk ini. Mereka tengah duduk bersisian. Bahu kiri Chanyeol menyinggung bahu kanan Baekhyun, sementara kesepuluh jemari masing-masing saling bertaut. Pandangannya terarah ke penjuru ruangan hanya agar manik keduanya tak beradu. Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan suara dan memecah kesunyian genting, namun tenggorokannya justru seakan tersumbat daging karet. Petuah yang dikatakan Luhan beberapa jam lalu berkumandang dalam benaknya. Itu adalah sebuah fakta yang menampar telak kedua sisi wajahnya. Benar, mereka terlampau sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa sejatinya perasaan tersebut masih bersemayam. Bahwa perpisahan adalah sebuah keputusan bodoh dan hanya akan melukai kedua belah pihak. Terlebih, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menyia-nyiakan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin selama delapan tahun? Ia telah mempertaruhkan banyak hal hingga tiba pada tahap ini.

Sekonyong-konyong Chanyeol berdeham dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun berjengit, wajahnya meringis. Ia melirik sekilas, lantas kembali membuang tatapan. Entah bagaimana dadanya terasa seakan nyaris meletus. Oh, ataukah itu mungkin jantungnya yang hendak menewaskannya?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol gugup hingga tanpa sadar intonasi yang digunakan sedikit meninggi.

Demi Tuhan, gendang telinganya nyaris pecah. Coba kau bayangkan, mereka duduk tanpa kesenjangan dan mulut Chanyeol tepat berada di sisi telinga Baekhyun. Ia bisa saja menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Y-ya?" balas Baekhyun.

"Kita sekarang bagaimana?"

Baekhyun bergeming sesaat. Ia tak yakin apakah ia harus menyuarakan buah pikirannya. Apakah Chanyeol bersedia menerimanya?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita masih pacaran." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Itu… bagaimana dengan saran Luhan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau jawab dengan pertanyaan lagi?" Kening Chanyeol mengernyit kesal.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu."

Kini ia memberanikan diri mempertemukan manik mereka. Terkadang Chanyeol memang menyebalkan. _Well_ , ia selalu menyebalkan.

"Kita mengulangi semuanya dari awal?" ujarnya kemudian sembari menaikkan kedua alis.

"Maksudmu seperti saat kita pertama kali pacaran?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Kau mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku? Melakukan beberapa kencan juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang sering kaulakukan untukku dulu?"

"Tapi aku sibuk."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Park Chanyeol, kau mau mencoba atau tidak?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu korbankan waktu sedikit saja bisa, 'kan?"

" _Hmm_..."

Ia tampak tak yakin. Mempertahankan posisi barunya di perusahaan adalah prioritas utama dalam hidup Chanyeol saat ini. Namun hubungan mereka sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Dan tentu Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia mencintai lelaki tersebut, ingat?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Tubuhnya limbung, tak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangan. Dan hal berikutnya yang ia dapati, lelaki itu terjatuh di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun. Aroma familier terendus indra penciumannya. Sontak ketenangan membasuh hati. Sepasang manik kokoa tersebut seakan-akan memiliki kekuatan magis. Baekhyun terambau semakin jauh, semakin dalam. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat mencintainya, melampaui kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan. Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengamankan hubungan mereka?

"Besok jam lima sore, tunggu aku di lokasi kencan pertama kita." Ujar Chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun dari dunianya.

" _Hah_?" pandangannya kelompang dan kening Chanyeol mulai mengernyit.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa di mana tempat kencan pertama kita."

"Te-tentu saja aku ingat!" pekiknya cepat. "Tapi bukankah kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak ingin putus."

Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas. Semburat merah mendekorasi kedua sisi wajahnya dan dengan jantungnya kian mengganas. Sial, lelaki itu merasa begitu bodoh dalam lekapan lengan kekar Chanyeol. Sungguh, mereka sudah bersama selama delapan tahun, bagaimana mungkin ia benar-benar merasa bahwa mereka kembali ke masa remaja di mana semuanya masih terasa begitu polos dan manis?

"Jangan terlambat, oke?" ujarnya sembari meremas pinggang Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal ini sudah berkali-kali dinyatakan, bahwa Byun Baekhyun tampak begitu bodoh dan idiot. Ia tiba di tempat karaoke tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Di bulan Februari, tentu suhu dingin tengah melingkupi Seoul. Jangan ditanyakan lagi jika kini hidungnya tersumpal cairan menjijikan. Sial, ia akan terjangkit flu jika tak segera masuk ke dalam. Namun tentu lelaki itu tak dapat melakukannya. Ia harus menanti ketibaan Chanyeol agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi nantinya. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya tersebut mengira bahwa ia tak datang? Bagaimana jika ia tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menanti di dalam gedung?

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Setelah sekelumit asa mengintip dari celah hatinya, mana mungkin ia bersedia menempatkan hubungan mereka di posisi terburuk.

Pukul lima lewat lima menit, Chanyeol masih belum menampakkan batang hidung runcingnya. Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Ia berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari mengusap telapak tangan pucatnya. Belum lagi sepasang bibir yang kini mulai membiru. Demi Tuhan, tak pernah sekali pun ia merasa menggigil seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Di mana si Dungu Chanyeol itu? Kedua tungkainya nyaris menyerah ketika sebuah kendaraan biru yang tampak familier berhenti di sisi ruas jalan raya.

Mata sipitnya semakin dipicingkan. Chanyeol keluar, masih dengan kemeja abu-abu yang tak dikancing. Simpul dasi di lehernya mengendur dan rautnya nampak letih. Baekhyun mengangkat pergelangan tangan guna mengecek waktu. Oh, lima lewat lima belas.

Bibirnya menipis, berjuang membendung runtutan omelan yang siap meluncur. Satu tangannya ia letakan di sisi pinggang sembari memindahkan beban tubuh ke kaki kanan.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku di sini?" tanyanya rendah, namun penuh aksentuasi.

Chanyeol lantas menyatukan tangan di depan wajah, memasang tampang menyesal.

"Maaf, Baek, tiba-tiba saja Ayah mengumumkan rapat penting sesaat sebelum jam pulang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Baekhyun berdecak dan memalingkan wajah.

"Lagipula aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit." Gumam lelaki itu kemudian sembari merundukkan kepala.

Lantas semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Tentu Chanyeol hanya terlambat lima belas menit, tetapi ia sudah berada di sini sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Baekhyun nyaris mati membeku jika saja ia harus menanti lima belas menit lagi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo masuk!" ketusnya, berusaha menutupi nyeri di sekujur tubuh. Sungguh, lelaki itu yakin bahwa ia tak akan mampu bangkit dari tempat tidur esok hari. Oh, kepalanya juga mulai berdenyut sinting.

Mereka berjalan ke meja resepsionis, memesan ruangan yang sedianya menjadi saksi bisu kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi berpacaran. Baekhyun membuntuti langkah lebar Chanyeol, tak sanggup mengangkat kepala lantaran takut lelaki itu akan menyadari wajah kucamnya.

"Ah, rasanya sangat nyaman." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengempaskan diri di atas sofa. Baekhyun pun duduk di sisi kanannya. "Semuanya masih sama seperti delapan tahun lalu, 'kan? _Well_ , kecuali alat-alat elektroniknya." Lanjutnya dengan bahu bergedik.

Chanyeol lantas meneleng ketika tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik," jawabnya singkat, masih setia merundukkan kepala.

Kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu. "Kau tampak aneh."

"Tidak usah hiraukan aku, cepat pilih lagumu!" seru Baekhyun sembari mendorong bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Galak sekali," rutuknya, mulai membuka daftar lagu. "Kau masih ingat lagu duet kita dulu? Hug milik TVXQ. Oh, saat itu suaraku sangat mengerikan. Aku takut jika kau langsung memutuskan hubungan setelah mendengarku menyanyi." Ocehnya kemudian.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawa. Ia menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan tatkala kenangan lampau berlarian dalam benak. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, 'kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena masih mempertahankan hubungan kita sampai sekarang."

Kendati ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat ringan, bahkan tak menatap ke dalam matanya, namun entah mengapa degupan jantungnya mengganas. Darah di setiap pembuluhnya terpompa kencang ke ubun-ubun kepala hingga wajahnya biram.

"Nah, ayo nyanyi bersama!" pekik Chanyeol, menarik paksa Baekhyun keluar dari renungan.

Ia meraih _mic_ dari atas meja, dan lantas suara keduanya pun membaur menyanyikan lagu Hug milik TVXQ. Namun ada yang aneh. Baekhyun lantas merasa begitu lelah. Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat sembari melompat-lompat mengikuti irama lagu. Suara bariton tersebut nyaris membuat kepalanya meletus. Tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa begitu tandus. Ia hampir terjungkal ketika seluruh tenaga di kedua tungkainya lesap mendadak. Pandangannya berputar hingga lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di atas sofa. Ia meletakan _mic_ , berharap Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa flunya akan menyebar dengan cepat. Apakah sejatinya ia sudah merasa tidak sehat sejak kemarin? Oh, sial! Kenapa harus sakit di hari kencan mereka? ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi Baekhyun.

Setelah musik berhenti, Chanyeol pun berseru girang kala angka 99 terpampang di layar televisi. Sungguh, Baekhyun yakin bahwa suaranya tidak lebih baik dari delapan tahun lalu. Barangkali ada yang rusak dengan alat elektronik tersebut.

"Lihat, Baek? Kita mendapatkan—"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah terduduk sembari memegang sisi kening. Rautnya tampak menahan nyeri dan kecemasan lantas merajai Chanyeol. Ia berlutut di hadapan lelaki tersebut, menarik tangannya guna memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Badanmu panas." Gumamnya sembari berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit? Kita bisa mengganti waktu kencannya."

"Aku baik-baik saja pagi tadi." jawabnya parau.

"Kau selalu tidak peka dengan dirimu sendiri, Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melanjutkannya sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Tenang saja. Kau bernyanyilah sesukamu."

Chanyeol menatapnya seakan-akan ia memiliki dua kepala. "Jika aku bernyanyi sendiri maka ini bukan kencan namanya."

"Oh," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Chanyeol, mendapati kecemasan hebat di sana. Namun sesuatu seakan meletup-letup dahsyat di dalam hatinya. Kata _'kencan'_ berkumandang dalam benak Baekhyun. Dan perlahan-lahan perasaan bersalah menysup melalui celah hatinya. Seharusnya kencan mereka kali ini tak berakhir demikian. Kenapa juga tubuhnya harus terjangkit flu di waktu yang tidak tepat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan mencarikan Panadol di lemari obat." Ujar Chanyeol ketika ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

Lelaki itu hanya dapat menurut. Ia tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk membantah. Terlebih, Chanyeol terdengar sangat tegas dengan kalimatnya. Ia ingin agar Baekhyun beristirahat total hari ini. Tentu demikian lantaran Byun Baekhyun tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang mudah sakit. Ia memiliki imunitas baik, namun entah bagaimana hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa segelas teh serta sebutir Panadol di atas nampan. Raut Baekhyun meringis, membayangkan bahwa ia akan segera menelan butiran padat bercita rasa pahit. Itu sebabnya ia selalu menjaga kesehatan. Menelan obat adalah musuh terbesarnya. Ditambah ia harus menelannya dengan segelas teh, Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan lilitan di perut.

"Minum ini dan segeralah tidur." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku menelan kerikil itu?"

"Ini bukan kerikil, Baek," ia memutar kedua bola mata sembari berdecak.

"Oh, kurasa aku akan mati setelah obatnya masuk ke dalam jaringan tubuhku."

"Panadol takkan membuatmu mati. Jika kau tak bisa membedakan antara kerikil dan Panadol, kupikir kau harus kembali ke TK."

"Itu sebabnya, Park Chanyeol. Kerikil dan Panadol sama-sama akan membuatku mati."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Hentikan omong kosong ini, sekarang minum obatmu."

"Terserahlah, yang pasti aku tidak akan meminumnya."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka obat!"

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak boleh sakit!"

Ia mengambil pil Panadol tersebut dari atas nampan dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, kuperingatkan—"

"Aku yang akan memperingatkanmu, Baek. Jika kau tidak meminum obat maka tak ada kencan kedua."

Lantas mulutnya terbungkam oleh ultimatum yang dilayangkan Chanyeol. Demi apa, Baekhyun ingin membayar kencan gagal mereka hari ini. Dan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaiki keretakan hubungan mereka. Terdengar lucu memang lantaran sebelumnya ialah yang memaksa untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Oh baiklah, Baekhyun masih terlalu mencintai Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya pergi. Kendati ia sedikit idiot dan kerap kali nyaris membuatnya tuli, tetapi Baekhyun tak dapat mendustai hati, bukan?

"Kau… akan mengajakku kencan lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati dengan kedua alis terangkat. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah kini kian membiram tatkala jantung memompa darah dengan brutal ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Maaf aku sudah menghancurkan acara kencan hari ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Nah, sekarang cepat minum obatmu dan tidur."

"Aku hanya akan meminumnya sekali. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan membawaku kencan, oke?"

"Setuju." Balasnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun pun meraih Panadol dari himpitan kedua jemari Chanyeol, lantas melemparnya ke dalam mulut dengan alis menyatu. Ia segera meneguk seperdua teh hangat di dalam gelas. Oh tidak, tenggorokannya tercekat. Apakah ia akan memuntahkan isi perutnya? Apakah ia akan menyemburkan teh serta obat tersebut ke wajah Chanyeol?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol hendak mengulurkan tangan guna menyentuh wajah sang Kekasih ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menghantam wajahnya. Aroma menjijikan lantas menyengat indra penciuman. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, berjaga-jaga jika gelombang kedua hendak menerjang. Sial, ia benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeol!" dengkingnya kemudian. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik setelah memuntahkan teh serta obatnya. _Well_ , beberapa makanan yang ia santap beberapa jam lalu pun ikut serta. Si Malang Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawabnya tergagap, berusaha menahan bentakan. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak sedang sakit, barangkali acara jambak-menjambak akan terulang kembali. "Aku bisa mandi."

"Tapi seprainya…"

"Tidurlah di kamar tamu, aku akan membereskan kekacauan di sini."

Lelaki itu tertegun ketika ia mendapati senyum tulus Chanyeol. Sesuatu seakan melingkupinya dengan kehangatan. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah ia rasakan. Semacam perasaan ketika tanpa sengaja kau menabrak calon pacar di koridor sekolah dan ia memberikan sebuah senyuman paling tulus dan paling manis yang pernah kaulihat di sepanjang umur hidupmu. Baekhyun nyaris saja menghuni kamar rumah sakit jiwa jika ia tak segera mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Yeol," panggilnya lembut.

Lelaki itu mendongak, mengalihkan tatapan dari pakaian yang terkena muntahan Baekhyun. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih." ucapnya, bersungguh-sungguh.

Apa kau tahu rasanya ketika jantungmu sekonyong-konyong berhenti berdetak? Tentu tidak secara harfiah, namun seperti itulah yang mampu dijabarkan Chanyeol saat ini. Dua kata yang dilafalkan oleh lidah Baekhyun berhasil menyulut api bahagia dalam dadanya, menyentuh titik paling sensitif di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak takut tertular olehku?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia tengah menyandarkan kepala di atas permukaan dada bidang Chanyeol sembari menghitung irama degupan jantungnya.

Surai cokelatnya masih basah setelah ia membasuh diri. Aroma _aftershave_ terendus oleh hidungnya, dan menurut Baekhyun tak ada yang lebih nyaman dari ini. Lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari bahu sempitnya sementara kelima jemarinya menyugar surai legam tersebut. Kantuk tengah menerjang dengan brutal, namun Baekhyun enggan terlelap. Bagaimana mungkin ia rela melewatkan momentum ini?

"Aku bisa berbuat apa?" balas Chanyeol, mengedikkan bahu.

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memacarimu untuk menerimamu dalam kondisi apapun. Jika buntutnya aku harus terjangkit flu, setidaknya virusnya kudapatkan darimu."

Lelaki itu terkikik geli. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mulai belajar mengucapkan kalimat murahan seperti itu? Namun sejujurnya, Baekhyun merasakan ribuan bunga tengah bermekaran di dalam dadanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa pergi bekerja?"

" _Well_ , aku akan menelepon Ayah dan meminta seseorang untuk menggantikanku."

"Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur?"

"Bukankah itu baik? Maka kita hanya akan berbaring bersama selama seharian penuh,"

Kedua pipinya memerah. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, tersipu.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata kau sama sekali tidak tertular tapi justru fluku menjadi semakin parah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh."

"Dan tidak pergi ke kantor?" kali ini ia mengangkat kepala guna mempertemukan manik mereka. Baekhyun ingin mengukuhkan bahwa apa yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol nantinya memang benar adanya.

"Tidak pergi ke kantor. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar sembuh sebelum aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

Baekhyun tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Manik Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dan perlukah ia menegaskan ini? Agaknya lelaki itu menemukan sesuatu yang sejak beberapa tahun belakangan menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam benakya; Park Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Ia menemukan pancaran familier dalam mata Chanyeol. Pancaran yang sama seperti saat ia mengakui perasaannya dulu.

"Park Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun kemudian.

" _Hm_?" gumam lelaki itu tanpa melucutkan pandangan dari manik kokoa sang Kekasih.

"Kupikir sekarang aku mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan."

Chanyeol bergeming selama beberapa saat. Ia memutar ulang apa yang dikatakan Luhan kemarin. Dan perlahan-lahan, kepingan puzzle tersebut menyatu, membentuk kesempurnaan. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini telah lama hilang dari hubungan mereka. Tak ada kehangatan, tak ada kepedulian, pun percakapan-percakapan ringan di antara mereka. Namun ketika semua itu kembali, maka Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol kini paham apa yang mereka butuhkan. Hal apa yang mampu melengkapi dan mematri keretakan dalam hubungan mereka.

Senyum lapang tersungging pada paras rupawan Chanyeol. "Tidak heran mengapa hubungan mereka masih awet sampai sekarang."

"Mau mengalahkan kedua orang itu?"

"Siapa takut." Balasnya enteng.

Keduanya lantas tergelak. Jika saja sesuatu seperti ini tidak pernah hilang, Baekhyun yakin bahwa mereka tak harus melalui berbagai pertikaian. Terlebih, mempermalukan diri di hadapan Luhan serta Sehun guna membenahi hubungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap heran pemuda tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang ada di dapur. Dan jangan lupakan apron bermotif Stroberi yang terpasang di tubuhnya, menambah kesan manis pada pemuda Park tersebut.

"Hai, Baek, Kau sudah bagun?" ujar lelaki itu.

"Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Memasak tentu saja, dan aku juga sedang menyiapkan sarapan kita."

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang salah, 'kan, memasak jam 6 pagi? Lagipula aku ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu, bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau memintaku memasak untukmu."

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah mulus Baekhyun. Tak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya tepat di hari kencan kedua mereka. _Well_ , jika kencan sebelumnya masuk hitungan.

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, pemuda Byun itu segera menduduki kursi meja makan. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol pun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dan kini tersaji beberapa macam makanan yang menggugah selera di meja makan.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja, ini sempurna."

Mereka pun memulai sarapan. Sesekali Chanyeol akan melontarkan lelucon yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sepertinya etika dilarang membuat keributan saat makan tidak berlaku untuk kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ingat, 'kan, kalau kencan hari ini kita juga akan bertukar hadiah?" tutur baekhyun sembari memasukkan sepotong telur mata sapi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu?"

"Tentu, dan kau tak lupa akan hadiahmu, 'kan, Yeol?"

"Tentu saja, Baek. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh sebelum kencan hari ini."

"Bagus, kuharap kali ini aku tidak mengacaukan kencan kita."

"Kau tenang saja, tanpa kencan pun kita masih bisa bertukar kado, yah walau kencan juga mewakili andil besar."

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, kedua lelaki tersebut tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya, apa itu, Yeol?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara ketika matanya menangkap susunan rantang di sudut meja.

"Itu bekal makan siang kita, Baek. Aku sengaja menyiapkannya agar kencan kita lebih romantis. Bukankah sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya sejak dua tahun lalu."

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, Yeol. Sehingga kau melupakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang pernah kita lakukan dulu."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seperti kau tidak melakukannya saja."

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengantarkan menu makan siangmu ke kantor."

"Hanya empat kali dalam setahun, Baek, jika kau lupa."

"Kau menghitungnya?" diameter bola mata Baekhyun membesar dari ukuran biasanya.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" sahut Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal akan jawaban kekasihnya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun merasa tersanjung. Tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menghitung berapa banyak dirinya mengantar makanan, bukankah itu secara tak langsung Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun mengantar makan siang untuknya? Terkesan seperti seorang istri yang sangat memperhatikan suaminya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan terkadang Chanyeol bisa berubah idiot. Jadi tatapan apapun yang diterimanya, Chanyeol tidak akan perduli.

Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya sesaat setelah matanya menangkap apa yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun mengajaknya berkencan ditaman hiburan. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol menyesal menyuruh Baekhyun menentukan lokasi kencan kedua mereka. Katakanlah Baekhyun gila, tapi kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar gila.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa kalau tempat ini adalah lokasi kencan kedua kita, 'kan, Yeol?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Hanya saja apa kau yakin kita akan berkencan di tempat seramai ini? Bukannya mendapatkan sesuatu yang romantis yang ada kita malah mendapatkan kebisingan."

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan berkencan disini, melainkan taman dibelakangnya."

"Sejak kapan ada taman di belakang taman bermain?"

"Apakah kesibukanmu membuatmu melupakan perkembangan negara sendiri?"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Baek."

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" Tangan Baekhyunpun segera menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Perlu berjalan selama sepuluh menit untuk tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan kembali Chanyeol bersikap seperti seorang idiot saat matanya memperhatikan desain taman tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada salah satu taman yang pernah mereka kunjungi beberapa tahun lalu,

"Berhenti bersikap seperti orang udik, Yeol! Air liurmu hampir menetes."

"Aku tidak menyangka Seoul memiliki tempat seperti ini." Alih-alih meladeni ucapan sarkatis Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus mengoceh. "Baek, ini mengingatkanku pada—" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut lantaran Baekhyun lebih dulu memotongnya,

"Aku tahu, tidak usah kaujelaskan seperti itu. Dan karena alasan itulah aku memilih tempat ini. Hitung-hitung sekalian bernostalgia." Tutur si Mungil dengan wajah bersemu merah, di mana hal itu justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol dan ingin segera menerjang kekasih mungilnya, jika ia tak memiliki urat malu tentunya.

Terlalu asyik menikmati keindahan taman tersebut, membuat keduanya tak sadar jika sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Keduanya menyadari ketika suara perut salah satunya berbunyi dan membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau membawa bekal apa?" ujar si Mungil, antusias

"Hanya beberapa makanan kesukaanmu dan kesukaanku."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak bekalnya. Berbagai macam makanan tersaji di dalamnya bahkan beberapa di antaranya dibentuk menyerupai wajah mereka dengan beragam lauk-pauk. Entah kapan Chanyeol menyiapkannya, yang jelas itu membuat Baekhyun terharu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena aku menyiapkannya jam 4 pagi. Kau tentu tahu apa yang dilakukan pada jam itu." Penuturan Chanyeol cukup menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, alasan yang membuat Chanyeol bangun sepagi itu. Kurva tipis pun terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Bagaimana pun rasanya, aku pasti menyukai masakanmu."

Cengiran lebar pun terpampang di wajah tampannya. Cengiran yang disukai Baekhyun, cengiran yang membuatnya berdebar, serta cengiran yang mampu membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

"Oh ya, Baek, bagaimana kalau kita bermain Treasure Hunting?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat, "maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kita sama-sama menyiapkan hadiah untuk diberikan satu sama lain? Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya." Mata Chanyeol memicing.

"Tentu saja sudah kubawa." Pekik Baekhyun sembari menepuk tas punggung hitamnya.

Helaan napas lega meluncur dari celah bibir Chanyeol. "Baiklah, jadi kita akan menyembunyikan hadiah masing-masing di sekitar taman dan mencarinya bersama-sama, oke?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk."

"Siapapun yang lebih dulu menemukan hadiahnya, kembali ke sini dan tunggu hingga aku atau kau menemukannya juga, mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, menjauhlah dariku dan carilah tempat yang aman." Ia mengerling sembari menyeringai, tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Satu, dia, Tiga!"

Dan keduanya pun berlari berlawanan arah, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan hadiah mereka. Setelah saling bertukar pesan bahwa mereka telah selesai menyembunyikan pemberian masing-masing. Keduanya pun bertukar posis guna melacak lokasi persembunyian.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Baekhyun mencari, dan hampir semua tempat sudah ia jelajahi, namun hadiah dari Chanyeol tak kunjung ditemukan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung tengah menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

"Di mana si Bodoh itu menyembunyikan hadiahnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjaiku? Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya setelah ini."

Baru saja lelaki itu ingin menyerah, ponsel yang ada disaku celananya pun bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

" _Aku sudah menemukan kadomu dan aku menyukainya. Miniatur pernikahan kita,_ huh _? Kenapa bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini?"_ gumamnya pada kalimat terkahir. _"Apa kau sudah menemukan pemberianku?"_

"Belum, kau sembunyikan di mana, Idiot? Di luar angkasa? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya mengerjaiku?" Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun menahan mati-matian segala sumpah serapah yang hendak ia lontarkan kepada lelaki di seberan sana.

" _Hei, aku tidak mengerjaimu, pendek! Coba kau cari lebih teliti, aku yakin orang secerdas dirimu mampu menemukannya. Tapi jika kau kesulitan baiklah akan kuberi sedikit petunjuk. Kecil berwarna merah."_

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat." Apa maksud—"

" _Berusahalah, Baekhyun. Aku menunggu di tempat semula."_

Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh Chanyeol

"Dasar aneh."

Saat ingin melanjutkan pencarian, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang."

Dengan perlahan ia pun memungut benda tersebut, sontak matanya membola ketika menyadari wujud dari benda itu. Sekonyong-konyong perkataan Chanyeol berkumandang di kepalanya.

 _Kecil berwarna merah._

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris berteriak ketika menyadari kado yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Seketika ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak, ia pun membuka kotak tersebut, dan Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan dirinya tatkala matanya menangkap suatu benda mungil di dalam sana. Sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka—CB—serta secarik kertas yang tersemat, bertuliskan; _'Will you marry me?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar bak orang dungu menatap kado pemberian Baekhyun. Tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan memberikan miniatur pernikahan mereka. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu mendapatkannya, yang jelas ini akan menjadi koleksi favorit Chanyeol.

Tak berselang lama Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Sempat terbesit di benak, apakah Baekhyun tak menemukan kado darinya? Karena jika itu benar, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membakar Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Namun, segala asumsinya lenyap saat obsidiannya menangkap wajah malu-malu sang kekasih.

"Hai!" sapa si mungil kikuk sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Baek. Terima kasih atas hadiahmu, aku sangat menyukainya. Maksudku, sangat, sangat, sangat menyukainya."

"Sama-sama. Kuharap itu bisa mengganti miniatur yang kupecahkan tempo hari. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengganti dengan yang sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bahkan di luar ekspektasiku."

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tinggi kembali membuka suara.

" _umm,_ jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa gelagapan. Semburat merah kembali mendekorasi wajah rupawannya, bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Apa kau sedang melamarku, sekarang?" ia pura-pura mendelik guna menudungi malu.

"Ya?"

"Apakah begini caramu melamar seseorang? Bukankah lazimnya mereka akan berlutut dan menyematkan cincin di jari manis pasangannya?"

Chanyeol menelan saliva dengan susah payah, mengira bahwa idenya kali ini benar-benar gagal total. Ia memang bukan seorang romantis. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah menonton drama maupun film dengan tema romansa. Mana mungkin ia tahu seperti apa etika melamar yang benar menurut kebanyakan orang.

"Tak apa jika kau belum siap, aku bisa menunggu." Ujarnya kemudian, mengasumsikan bahwa Baekhyun telah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Mata lelaki tersebut membeliak. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, a-aku hanya…hanya…"

"Ya?" secercah asa mulai mengintip ketika ia mendengar kepanikan dalam intonasi Baekhyun.

"Yak, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu sedang terjadi badai dahsyat di dalam dadaku sekarang?" cicit baekhyun sembari memilin ujung kausnya.

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu melamarku. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku cukup terkesan kau memiliki sebuah gagasan unik untuk meminangku. Sungguh, kau bahkan selalu menolak ketika kuajak menonton film romantis. Tapi terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan lamaran paling berkesan untukku. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar segala penuturan Baekhyun. Ia masih belum memahami poin dari rentetan kalimat tersebut. "Jadi kesimpulan akhirnya?"

Lelaki itu merunduk, menatap kotak merah yang kini masih berada dalam kepalan tangannya. " _I Will_ ," jawabnya lirih.

Senyum lapang terpatri pada wajah rupawannya. Ia tak mampu membendung kegirangan. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Godanya sembari menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

" _I Will_ , Park Chanyeol! Apa kau tuli?!" bentak Baekhyun dengan rona wajah biram.

Ia pun segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, menyalurkan segala hasrat yang dirasakan, dan Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya erat. Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan keduanya, bahkan tanpa sungkan Chanyeol beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Kupikir hadiah yang kita persiapkan memang sudah diatur." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau memberikanku miniatur pernikahan kita dan aku memberikan cincin untukmu seperti pertanda bahwa aku akan melamarmu dan kau menerima lamaranku. Oh, bukankah itu terdengar romantis."

"Sejak kapan kau berubah gombal seperti ini, Yoda?"

"Sejak aku berguru pada Master Oh dan Master Lu."

"Berhenti memanggil mereka Master, kedua orang itu sangat menggelikan." Ia mengedikkan bahu, mengenang ulang ketika Luhan dan Sehun berlakon layaknya seorang spesialis cinta.

"Tapi Mereka berhasil membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan kita. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan dan Sehun, kurasa kali ini kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka."

"Kau benar, sepertinya setelah ini merekalah yang akan memanggil kita master."

Delapan tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, banyak perjuangan yang harus dilalui demi mempertahankannya. Jika salah melangkah maka semuanya akan terbuang sia-sia. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil mempertahankannya. Dan mereka berharap, semua yang telah mereka miliki mampu bertahan selamanya bak sebuah angka delapan yang tak memiliki ujung pangkal.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
